The mirror
by Yuki Akabara
Summary: What happens when you see the one you love? What if this is the reason one of your friends will vanish? I'm not so good with summaries... Why don't you just give it a try would ya? R
1. Default Chapter

AN- Hi this is my second fanfic and I sure do hope you like it. Please R&R!!! :) Happy reading!  
---------------------------------------------------  
The Mirror  
  
"Come on Tira this is the opportunity we are waiting for." Chocolate said dragging her younger sister into the cottage. They had finally gotten away from the others while they were spending some of their much-needed free time in Cherry Ville. Chocolate happily surveyed the room filled with crystals of various styles, shapes, colors and names. The room was also filled with different mirrors, from very elaborate carvings to simple hand mirrors. At the back of the room stood a very simple full-length mirror and in it's simplicity it attracted Chocolate as if calling her. Chocolate looked into the mirror but found nothing unusual about it. She looked down and saw the scripture below it. "Look into the mirror and see your fate, the one you'll love forever." Chocolate was intrigued by the mirror. She looked up again into the mirror and saw a figure materialize. "Onee san what's wrong?" Tira mused as she slowly advanced towards Chocolate. Her sister's fascination towards the mirror worried her. "Tira I see someone in the mirror. It says here I will see the one I love forever." Tira's heart beat faster. "Is it Carrot?" She asked but with those words her heart fell, her hope escaping her heart. Chocolate looked at her, Tira dreaded the answer but wanting her sister to be happy she smiled towards her sister. "So?" "It's not darling." Tira's heart soared and her heartbeat beating faster. "Who is it?" "I don't know but he's handsome." After a few minutes of silence Chocolate pushed Tira towards the mirror. "What's going on?" Tira asked. "It's your turn sister." "What?!?!?!" "Come on Tira we'll lose nothing if we tried now will we?" Tira swallowed the lump that had suddenly showed up inside her throat. She looked in the mirror and a figure gazed back at her. Tira blushed and smiled. "So who was it Tira?" Tira looked at Chocolate the blush still there and a big happy smile was visible on her face. "It was Carrot."  
  
"At last a day without the girls." Carrot said walking in front of Marron and Gateau. Marron looked around and saw the cottage. "Can we stop there for a minute?" Marron said stopping near the cottage. "Huh?" Carrot averted his gaze of girls and turned to the direction of the cottage. "Crystals and Mirrors? What's in here and you want to go in?" Carrot asked his little brother. "I don't know, I just feel like something's in there." Gateau looked inside the window and grinned. "I like it in there. Let's go in." "Fine, fine, let's go." They entered the cottage and browsed inside. Gateau stared into the simple mirror at the back and flexed his muscles. Just then a figure appeared in front of him. He stepped backward surprised and almost hit the case full of crystals. "Gateau be careful you big gorilla." Carrot said walking towards him. "What happened?" Marron said walking towards them stopping by the mirror because it was the only place he could come closer. He was holding three crystals of different colors and placed them at the table in front of the mirror. He looked up and saw a girl looking at him. He was surprised. The girl had long flowing silver hair, her eyes were blue and her skin was very pale. Her blue eye engraved itself inside his brain and he reached for the reflection when Carrot slapped him on the shoulder. "What caught you Marron?" The younger Glace recovered from the slap and stood up uttering the words, "Nothing, I thought I saw someone." Carrot laughed and looked into the mirror. "Hmmm... I see Tira." Marron bent down to pick up his crystals when he saw the scripture. "Look into the mirror and see your fate, the one you'll love forever." "Impossible!" Marron shrugged and went to the cashier to pay for the crystals. A thought passed through his mind *Who was that girl? Why did she looked lonely and pleading?*  
  
While they were walking away from the Ville Big Mama suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hey Daughter you look beautiful today." Daughter smiled and waved. "Sorcerer Hunters people are suddenly disappearing from Cherry Ville. Investigate if there is a sorcerer at work. Good luck." "Bye Bye." Daughter said before they disappeared. They started off towards the Ville again and when they got there, it was deserted. As they slowly walked forward a malevolent laugh filled the air. At the same instant Tira fell forward surrounded by a black aura. "Tira!" Chocolate shouted as she caught her. Carrot rushed towards Tira's side as a girl appeared in front of them. "Welcome to the Ville of Dreams. I am Strawberry and I'm afraid your friend isn't going anywhere." She said but everyone ignored her. "Tira wake up." "Tira..." The girl got angry and levitated Tira towards her. "Sorry I'm afraid I have to borrow her for a while. She will never wake up anyway." Carrot pulled his sword, Marron his ofuda, Chocolate changed and Gateau got ready. "Give her back!" Carrot shouted and charged. The girl jumped taking Tira with her, she hung from the air carrying Tira. The simple mirror appeared and changed into a gigantic crystal. The girl started entering the crystal. "Farewell hunters I'll make sure you remember the name Strawberry." The girl disappears into the crystal and Tira started falling. Carrot caught her just in time. The crystal started absorbing the things around it and slowly came down. "How are we going to stop that?" Chocolate mused. Carrot didn't move from where he had caught Tira. He sat on the ground holding the pink haired girl in his arms. "Nii san!" Marron shouted as the crystal came closer to them but he was too late, the crystal had already engulfed them.  
  
Carrot felt everything silenced around him but he did not care. For some apparent reason he was more concerned about Tira than anything else. *Maybe the mirror is saying the truth.* Carrot looked up and saw the dark abyss before him. *Am I dead?* He looked down at the unconscious Tira. "I won't forgive her." Carrot whispered. The silence was overwhelming but then a threatening voice rang through the void. Then there was another and another all too familiar but he could never be sure but could it be? Voices started materializing around the void. "You're useless!" "Give up, surrender you'll never win anyway." *No it can't be...* "Stop trying you already lost. You already lost Tira." *No. I can't accept that.* He picked up his sword carrying Tira with him. Just then a menacing laugh echoed inside the void. Tira floated away from Carrot's hold and seemed to float away from him with much speed. "Tira!" He shouted as he reluctantly followed the floating girl. He stumbled once and the gap between them seemed to grow more as he was glued on the ground. "Tira!" He yelled hoping the girl might wake up and hear his pleas. Black clouds surrounding him and was slowly choking him. "Tira..."  
  
"Marron what are you going to do?" Chocolate said stopping Marron from running towards the crystal's direction. "I'm going to save my onii-san." "Don't be silly you'll be sucked into that thing too. Tira is also inside that thing we'll both save them but not as reckless as you want it to." Marron looked at Gateau. "I'm saving my onii-san." He broke free from Chocolate and started running after the crystal. Chocolate and Gateau ran after him and Gateau tackled Marron to the ground. "Get off me! I'm going to save my brother!" As he stood up Chocolate slapped him on the face. "Do you really think we don't want to save him either?" Marron stopped at his tracks and looked at the angry Chocolate. "My sister is in that thing too Marron! My sister, the only family I have. Not only is she inside that thing but also unconscious." Chocolate was now crying and Gateau was standing up from the ground. "I know Carrot won't let anything happen to her but it's our job to get them out of there." Marron bowed his head and said softly, "I'm sorry." Chocolate wiped her tears away and nodded. "I know how you feel Marron and I don't honestly blame you..." Gateau placed his hand on the mage's shoulder. "What do you guys say? Let's go save them?" Marron nodded looking up and vowing to himself, *I'll save you brother, as well as Tira.*  
  
Strawberry watched at the mirror's reflection. "Stupid hunters they think they're so good... I'll show them... I'll show them." Just then a figure stepped forward in her direction. She turned around and kneeled. "Master your plan is about to succeed." The figure reached for the girl and the girl kissed the ring that was on the hand. "Very well Strawberry I leave you with finishing them off. But remember little one if you fail you will be erased from this existence." Strawberry flinched but nodded. "Yes Master Oreo." Strawberry looked back at the mirror. "I will not fail, I will not fail." In the shadows of the room a creature was lurking, watching Strawberry and observing what she was doing. She had silver hair, pale skin and blue eyes and her clothes were like flowing water in the shadows. She looked at the mirror and saw a figure with a powerful aura. *You will survive this episode... Nevertheless, you will not survive me...* with that she disappeared as Strawberry turned to look at her direction.  
  
"Marron are you sure you want to do this?" Chocolate shouted as Marron secured himself on Chocolate's wire. Marron nodded and looked intently at Gateau who in turn gave him a warm smile. "I'll be back with them soon." Marron shouted to make sure they heard his voice from the loud roar of the wind. He walked briskly towards the crystal and after exhaling, he ran towards the crystal entering the place of the unknown. Chocolate and Gateau stood watching the wire that was bound on a tree. "I hope there's enough wire with him." Gateau exclaimed worriedly. "Don't worry, Marron can handle himself." As Chocolate said those words something came flying towards them. Gateau caught it and looked horrified at Chocolate. He was holding the end of the wire.  
  
Carrot woke up on a cold room. He looked around the walls and saw Tira suspended in the far back, still unconscious. She was in her battle form and thread like material bound her wrists. Mirrors started appearing around him and reflections of Strawberry appeared. "Welcome to my domain, the mirror room." Carrot held his sword tightly. "Give me back Tira!" "Tsk tsk, do you mean that hunter over there? Don't worry about her, she's doing very well in her paradise." Carrot lounged forward the mirror and smashed it into pieces. Strawberry laughed appearing in another mirror. "That's right little hunter, try and kill me." Carrot smashed the mirror and Strawberry appeared in another and another and another. A piece of mirror sliced his cheek, which made him winch. That's when he looked up and saw Tira's whole body bleeding from mirror cuts. "What have you done to her?" Strawberry appeared in the mirror beside him and exclaimed. "I didn't do anything to her. You did that. The mirrors in this room are connected to another you can say a portal. Look at the floor." Carrot hesitated but did as he was told and found it spotless. "How..." Strawberry laughed out loud. "Everything in this room is made of mirrors, connected to another. So whatever falls on the ground is transported in another place. Watch..." The mirror shattered and was sucked inward. Carrot looked up at Tira and saw the shattered pieces appear beside her and pass through her to another mirror at the other side, causing some of the pieces to cut her face and arms. "No!" Carrot shouted and ran towards Tira but was stopped by a mirror. "Damn you bitch! Let her go!" Strawberry laughed and disappeared but her voice echoed through the room. "I'll leave you to figure out that little puzzle Carrot Glace. I'll have some other unfinished business to attend too."  
  
Marron found himself walking in a hallway. "Where am I?" "The hall of nightmares." A voice answered him instantly." "Who are you?" "The spirit that resides in the walls of this place." "Why are you here?" "My body had perished in this place, my spirit lives from extracting the fears of creatures and giving it to the master." Marron walked forward and the spirit stopped him. "Don't walk in that path fire mage." "Why?" "Because that path will lead to your diminish." "If you extract the fears of creatures why are you telling me to avoid this path?" "The master said not to harm the mage that was arriving in this hall. I don't want to be eradicated. Turn around mage, find the door with a mirror. That's where you should be." Marron hesitated from following the spirit's advice but he turned around and walked through the hall. A figure emerged from the walls and headed towards the opposite direction Marron went. "Good luck mage... You'll need it."  
  
Chocolate had tied the wire on her waist and was ready. "Chocolate it's dangerous to go after them." "I have to Gateau what if they need our help." Chocolate looked at the crystal. "Look it's fading." Gateau looked and saw it. "I'm not letting you do this." "You don't have too." A voice said behind them. They turned and found a figure shadowed in a corner. "Who are you?" "I'm no one. Just a person passing by." "Are you with that bitch?" The figure laughed softly, almost a whisper. "No." It was a simple answer. "You don't have to go after them. They'll be all right. Have faith." With that it disappeared and Gateau had undone the knot Chocolate made. "Would it hurt if we follow someone we did not know?" Chocolate shrugged and plopped on the ground watching the crystal.  
  
Marron found the door he was looking for and touched the frame, it was ice cold and the mirror was reflecting nothing but a white clothe. A shout from within made him move and push the door open. He saw his brother hacking at an unseen enemy and Tira suspended from the ground. "Onii-san!" Carrot looked at Marron and then to the girl inside the mirror. "Marron find a way for that bitch to appear in front of us." Marron ran towards Carrot and looked into the mirror. "Well that cuts the 'I'm glad you're all right' greetings." Strawberry said as she steeped out of the mirror. "Since my guest has arrived I guess the show is about to begin." Marron pulled out his ofuda and started chanting the spell to summon the fire deity. Strawberry grabbed a piece of mirror and threw it towards the floor. It did not disappear but four glass figures materialized. "They'll do the fighting for me. Sayonara hunters." Strawberry disappeared and the figures, which happened to be maidens, attacked. Carrot sliced them but the rematerialized doubling in number. "What the..." Marron threw the ofuda towards the on coming figure and it melted like ice. The remaining maidens suddenly had materialized glass swords and attacked Carrot. "Onii-san!" Marron pulled out another ofuda but Carrot shouted, "Save Tira. I'll handle this." Marron hesitated but then turned around and found a stairway going towards Tira.  
  
Strawberry watched from her chamber. "I can't believe he survived the hall. He's so hot!" She said to herself as she was nursing her burned hands. "I haven't even touched him but my hands are scorched." She pulled a small silver knife from her drawer and cut a straight line on her arm. Blood flowed freely then stopped. She cut another line on the other hand and blood also came out. She did this to her legs as well and when the blood stopped flowing she took the open skin apart and shed it unto the floor. She reached for a bottle and opened it. She poured the contents on her head and it flowed down her body. After that she opened a door took out a dress and wore it. After that she went to the mirror and entered it. She emerged in the room facing Marron. "My my little mage, trying to save the little hunter?" Marron looked at her with contempt. "Marron!" Carrot shouted. "Shut up little midget." Strawberry fired a blast of something towards Carrot, which sent him flying shattering a mirror. The pieces appeared behind Marron. "Onii-san!" Red aura surround Marron and as the pieces passed him they melted into water. "NO ONE HURTS MY ONII-SAN!" Marron shouted and Strawberry was forced to back away from Marron. She disappeared saving herself from the inferno Marron was creating. The walls started shattering and Tira and Marron fell to the floor. Carrot caught Tira and looked up at Marron "Onii-san are you all right?" Carrot nodded and looked around. "We better get out of here."   
  
Chocolate watched as the crystal's destruction slowly stop and the crystal slowly fade from existence. "Tira!" Chocolate shouted. She ran towards the now black opening and shouted, "Tira, Carrot, Marron!" A huge debris came out of the opening and Gateau pushed Chocolate and himself out of the way. "It's not a good thing to stand too close at that opening." Gateau said as he helped Chocolate up. "Thanks Gateau." "I hope they're all right." Another debris came out of the opening colliding with the tree. *Marron* As though hearing his thoughts a figure emerged running away from the opening. Chocolate recognized him immediately. "Marron!" She ran towards him not noticing the coming tree from the opening. "Chocolate WATCH OUT!" Marron shouted and as Chocolate turned the tree disintegrated. They turned towards the person. Her hood fell backwards, revealing long silver hair, bright blue eyes and very pale yet glowing skin. "It's not yet your time hunter." It was all she said then she disappeared. Chocolate turned to Marron. "Where are they?" "They're still inside, Tira got lost."  
  
Carrot reached out for Tira. "Tira come on wake up." Strawberry had channeled all her energy towards the sleeping hunter. "I'm not giving her to you." Carrot shouted towards the girl. He braved the strong wind coming towards Tira. He reached for her hand and when he touched it, it was cold. "Tira listen to me, wake up." A sudden light came from behind Carrot and Strawberry was blinded for a moment enough for Carrot to pull Tira towards him. The light dissipated and a voice rang inside Carrot's head. "They're waiting for the both of you hurry." "I can't leave Tira like this." "Look to your right. You'll find a flower, reach for it. Take the nectar and give it to your friend. She'll waken after that." Carrot reached for the flower he saw on his right. *Just a little more.* The flower almost floated to his hand but he had to time to let the nectar drop to Tira's lips, he dipped his lips into the petal and leaned towards Tira...  
  
"The opening is closing up." Gateau voiced everyone's concern. "They'll be out." Marron said. A strong Wind made everyone turn around from their gaze and when they looked back a figure emerged from the opening carrying another. Behind them an ice hand threatened to pull them back but Marron was quicker. He pulled out his ofuda and threw it towards the hand which in turn melted. Chocolate, Gateau and Marron ran towards the figure. "Carrot! Tira!" "Tira, Darling!" "Onii-san!" Gateau took Tira off Carrot's arms and Carrot collapsed on Chocolate's. Marron watched in amazement as the portal close immediately and any sign of it being there was gone. *Strange...* Tira woke up and looked among her fellow hunters. "I just had the strangest dream." Chocolate after placing Carrot on the ground came up and hugged her little sister. "Onee-san..." "I'm glad you're awake." Chocolate looked at her sister as she wiped the tear from her face. Tira looked confused at Marron. "It's a long story, and we don't have much time to tell it." Tira looked at Gateau and realized she was being carried by the gentle giant. "Uhm, you can put me down now Gateau." Gateau happily obliged and looked at the sleeping Carrot. "Lucky devil. Look at him asleep on the job." Chocolate raised Carrot's head unto her lap. "Let him sleep, he deserved it." Marron eyed Tira and approached the bewildered girl. "Are you all right Tira? Anything the matter?" Tira looked up at the mage and shook her head. "Nothing Marron." "Something's bothering you. What is it?" Tira blushed a slight pink and softly spoke. "I just have the strangest feeling someone kissed me." Marron was not a bit unaware of that matter for her lips were a little swollen but nonetheless surprised. He looked once more at the blushing Tira then to his sleeping brother who was, unusually so, smiling in his sleep. Marron smiled and placed his hand on Tira's shoulder. "Don't think too much of it Tira. I think it's nothing." Tira smiled at the mage and watched her sister take care of Carrot.  
  
At the far side of darkness a figure was watching the five hunters. "Strawberry you have failed your mission and you know what the consequences are." A figure walked into the light and she was a pitiful sight. Half of her body was melting and the other half was etched with pain. "Master, please have mercy." The figure raised it's hand and Strawberry was surrounded by fire slowly coming closer to her. "MASTER, PLEASE... NO!" The fire disappeared and so was the person named Strawberry. The figure watched as the hunters carried on their journey and it smiled under the shadows giving off a menacing laugh.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
So how was it? Please review. Thanks! 


	2. The girl in his dreams

AN- First off, this is a sequel to "The Mirror" I just placed this as chapter two so that I would only have to look into one heading. This tackles the event after they had defeated Strawberry. Here Marron finally talks to the girl he saw and finds out who she is. It's a bit long forgive for that but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
Dedication- This story is dedicated to Myka san. Hopefully it isn't confusing. Thanks for the idea. Sorry this took so long.  
  
Disclaimer- As usual I don't own Bakaretsu Hunter. Please I don't own them, I only adore them (".)  
  
The Girl in his Dream  
  
"He woke up in the night feeling the cold blade running through his body and his perpetrator smiled at him. "You should have slept." The man's eyes opened wide with shock as his blood ran freely from his throat. "Help..." The person laughed and ran the blade deeper. He saw everything blur around him. The person waited un..." A knock sounded in the dark room. "The spell you requested is ready..." "Thank you." A sweet voice replied and the sound of a book closed immediately rang out the room. The person closed the door and everything became silent. The room burst into light and in the middle stood a beautiful girl looking straight in the mirror. "Master everything is ready, must I proceed?" She nodded and another mirror appeared behind her. Liquid like hands pulled her towards it. "She will not escape us master."  
  
Marron woke up with a start. Being in the Steller Church hasn't change anything. It's her again. Memories from the dream quickly invaded his thoughts. She had haunted me ever since that event... Every time I close my eyes I see her eyes, every time I sleep I see her pleading. Who is she? Why am I feeling this way? He had always thought about going to his brother or one of his friends but he debated about it and he had kept quiet. His dreams had become a habit to him but her eyes had held something that he could not take away from his mind. He shook his head and got out of his bed. In the darkness of his room he did not bother to light a candle for he can find his way easily. He headed to the dresser where a basin and a jar of water were kept. He had kept his window open that night and the moon's light was illuminating the mirror he had opposite of the window. He splashed some water into his face and he was now fully awake. He slowly got dressed and headed for the mirror where he had always spent his nights thinking and wandering who the girl is. He stood in front of the mirror trying to remember how that girl looked when he first saw her inside that shop. He closed his eyes and reached for the mirror's surface. He opened them only to find his hand reflect on the mirror. He sighed and withdrew his hand. He had always thought that if he could concentrate long enough he could make her appear before him in the mirror again... but he was wrong... I feel so strange when I see her eyes, I feel as if I need to talk to her and yet she's only a reflection. He pulled an ofuda and a piece of paper from his pocket. He had been practicing the spell for nights upon nights and now he is ready to perform the spell. He took a deep breath, raised the ofuda to level with his eyes, took one last glance at the paper and closed his eyes. He chanted the spell and the ofuda glowed a dull blue, it's writings slowly faded and it was placed with the symbols of past, present, future and death. He released his hold on the ofuda and opened his eyes. He finished chanting and watched as the ofuda floated into the mirror and the surface turned liquid like. It started materializing and he his eyes registered pure fear as he saw Tira lay motionless upon Carrot's hand, which after a few seconds a dark cloud engulfed them. The scene was replaced by Chocolate crying upon the chest of an unknown man which was also engulfed in a dark cloud and lastly Gateau standing in front of a grave. He wanted to reach out to them, to protect his brother and his friends but he stood unmoving in front of the mirror. A dark cloud covered the whole mirror and pieces of a shattered mirror materialized in the reflection. A girl started materializing and she was shouting something but he could not hear. He moved forward but all he could hear was a whisper, which was suddenly gone and was replaced by a slight pain on his leg. He looked down and saw a piece of shattered mirror sticking from his leg. He looked up and saw the pieces moving towards him, coming out of the mirror and cutting him, stabbing his whole body. The pain grew as the pieces continued to rain upon him. He reached for the ofuda and it scorched his hands as he ripped it off the mirror. He staggered backward and closed his eyes as he felt the floor cushion his fall.  
  
Holding a candle on his right hand he slowly made his way towards the mage's quarters. Marron had caught him many times but it did nothing to stop Gateau from looking at the mage. With a mischievous smile he tiptoed towards Marron's door. He slowly opened it and found it very dark when in fact the moon's light was so bright outside. The room was also unusually cold, very cold and it sent an unexplainable fear through Gateau's body. It was so quiet that it was almost deafening and the room had a lingering smell of something Gateau knew from long ago. He made his way towards the bed and found it empty. This heightened his fear. "Marron..." He inquired softly. "Marron..." He called again but a little louder this time. He walked passing the window and found it closed. He opened it and the light from the moon illuminated the dark room. He placed the candle on the nearby table and turned around finding the heap of the unconscious mage in front of the mirror covered in his own blood. The smell now registering in his mind. The room smelled of blood. He ran towards the unconscious mage who was as pale as a ghost and the radiance from the moon intensified the paleness against the dark room, if it were ever possible considering how pale Marron really was. Gateau sank into the floor looking for any sign of life from the mage. Damn it! He's dead cold! He scanned his pulse points and to his delight found a weak one. Afraid that he might worsen the state of the delicate mage he went to the bed and got his blanket. He covered the mage with the blanket and ran out of the room to call the others leaving the mage enough light and warmth. Unknown to him the room was filled with negative energy that the light and warmth was nothing to stop the slowly slipping mage from the death he had called upon himself. Unknown to anyone someone was watching him from the shadows, finding a right time to come out and help...  
  
"Hey Marron are you all right?" Gateau greeted him that next day as they were down the garden having an unusual breakfast. "I think so. Why?" Gateau hesitated from telling the mage what he had seen last night. He just shook his head and walked away. Then his brother came to him and patted his back. "Hey little brother are you all right today?" Marron was getting tired with the questions. "Yes brother, I'm all right. What's going on here and what's with all the questions about my health?" Carrot grinned his usual grin and shook his head. "It's nothing Marron. I'm going out to find myself a girlfriend." Marron shook his head while watching his brother run away towards town. The girls had not bothered him with questions but Tira and Chocolate kept looking at him with concern. He stood up from were he was seated and headed to his favorite place under a tree at the back of the Stellar Church just at the edge of the forest. As he sat himself comfortably on one of it's low branches and started reading his book a soft 'ahem' caught his attention. He looked below and found Tira standing under the tree. "Ah, Marron could I talk to you?" He jumped down the limb landing beside Tira and brushing off some dust that accumulated themselves on his clothes. "Sure, What's this about?" Tira cleared his throat and looked at Marron. "Marron we have been friends for a long time right?" "That's correct." "And you would tell me if something is bothering you right?" "Under some circumstances, yes." Marron was getting worried with what Tira was going to talk to him about. An awkward silence stood between them and Tira used this time to lean on the tree. Marron on the other hand kept standing from where he had landed. "Marron..." "Yes?" "Have you ever sleep walked before?" Marron was caught off guard with that question. "Not to my knowledge. Why are you asking this?" Tira looked at him and sighed. "Did you know what happened last night?" Marron had some inkling at what events unfolded that night but he just shook his head and looked at Tira. "Last night Gateau saw you almost dead inside your room." Marron was now listening intently. "He said you were covered in your own blood and that... and that you had a very weak pulse. He covered you in your blanket and went to wake us up." She paused and looked away. "We all hurried to your room and when we got there your room smelled of blood but you were sleeping soundly on your bed. We thought Gateau was hallucinating but when we got to your room it really smelled of blood. Carrot almost punched Gateau but something was different inside your room..." Marron took the piece of paper from his pocket. "You mean this?" Tira looked at the paper and nodded. Marron smiled towards her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about me. I'm all right and nothing is wrong." Tira smiled up to him and returned the hug. She nodded towards him and walked away.  
  
Marron watched Tira walk away from the tree. But it was only a dream right? He was now sitting up the limb again and leaning on the tree bark. But if what they say is right... Then she was there... She was the one who saved me. He curled up his knees and hugged them as he tried remembering the events that unfolded that night. He closed his eyes and listened to the surrounding voices. He could now remember everything that happened. He was doing the spell and he was also suffering the consequences but he did not expect it to be too much. He remembered falling to the floor and slipping from reality and he also remembered a song. A gentle, soft song sung inside his heart that brought him back from that sleep. The voice of the girl that haunted his dreams. That's why he regarded it as only a dream. The girl was there holding his hand and singing. He had pushed her away, he had hoped for her to vanish and she did. Now he regretted the actions he did. He regretted the spell that almost killed him and the entire residents of the Steller Church. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly to the air, hoping she could hear him wherever she might be. He had not noticed the falling of the rain from the sky and he stayed under his tree even though he was already soaking wet.  
  
He went to his room drenched with the water from the rain. He quickly changed into his dry clothes. He had no appetite for anything so he just went to bed even though it was still very early. Around midnight he woke up feeling very cold, he wasn't feeling that well either. He tried to sit up only to tumble unto the floor. He picked himself up and used the wall for support. He made his way towards the jar of water. He found himself falling to the floor again. This time he had no more strength to stand up from his state and contented himself into falling into another restless sleep. Unknown to him a girl was watching him from the shadows. She emerged from there and slow approached the sick mage. "You seem to always get into trouble in this parts. And they say you're supposed to be the smart one among them." She kneeled beside the mage and placed her hand on top of his shirt. She closed her eyes and meditated. She lifted him up and levitated him unto the bed. From there she made him comfortable and relaxed. She then took his right hand into hers and channeled her energy into the weak body of the mage. Marron woke up and saw the girl glowing. He tried to speak but the girl saw him awake. "Shh... Don't speak, you better rest." Just then they both heard the footsteps of the others coming closer. "Leave me now!" She hesitated. You said it again but I can't leave you sick like this. Marron pulled his hand away from hers. "Go away now!" She backed away. How can he be so mean when all I wanted to do is help? She saw the sadness and the regret in his eyes but it was already done. She disappeared from his sight as he had wished. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
She stayed inside the mirror after the others had walked into the room to check on Marron. She stayed in the mirror so that she could be free from the prying eyes of the people looking for her. She was sitting in a dark space where time was of no value and where nothing was absolute except death. She had saved the mage that night for no apparent reason. And she had tried to heal him as well for no exact reason. She was just suppose to watch, to spy, to know but instead she had felt something else when she had looked into those golden eyes. As if he held the truth, as if he could save her from the prison she was in right now. She could remember his words well. "Leave me now!" It was said with force even in his weakened state. She got hurt then. "Go away!" Those were the words that broke her heart... or what was left of her heart. A voice rang clearly and vividly inside her head. "YOU DO NOT HAVE A HEART!!! YOU DON'T EVEN BELONG TO THIS WORLD!" She placed her hands on her ears to block out the words that were so wrong. Tears started coming out of her eyes, the place started to shift into a different place. No... I'm a human, with feelings, with emotions and with a heart. The place was now her hometown, Ceres. A mirror appeared in front of her, she looked up and studied the reflection of the girl inside the mirror. She was wearing a silver blue gown that shimmered in the light. She had flowing silver hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. Compared to what she was wearing now the girl in the mirror looked like a princess, and she looked like a pauper. She wiped the tears away as she knew very well that they would not be able to help her. She stood up and reached for the reflection closing her eyes in the process. When she opened her eyes she was shocked at the person she saw in the other side...  
  
Marron had awakened that night again with the same dream, the girl that haunted him from the mirror. It was the second time she had appeared to her but he had pushed her away. What is wrong with me? She might have the answers but I keep pushing her away... He walked towards the mirror and closed his eyes. Reached for his reflection and when he opened his eyes he saw not his reflection but the girl's. The same one that haunted him in his dream, the one who he had seen the night he was going to die, the one that had saved him, the one he had pushed away. He spread his fingers unto the mirror's surface but when he came forward the image backed away holding her hand and was ready to run. "Wait!" He had said quite loudly. He walked forward to the mirror and looked into it as if he was looking into a glass door. "Don't go." The girl shook her head and pointed at Marron's back. Just as the door swung open the girl disappeared. Gateau, Carrot and Milpheyu came in, catching Marron looking into the mirror as if it was a door. "Marron are you all right? We heard you speak." Carrot said concern was clear in his voice. "What's going on?" Chocolate and Tira said also entering the room. Marron sighed and walked towards them. "Everything's fine." Tira looked up at Marron and saw the tiredness in his face and voice. When Marron was able to persuade his brother and the others to sleep and leave him only Tira was left standing in the doorway. "Something's wrong Marron kun. Would you mind telling me?" Marron looked at the younger Misu sister and smiled. "Nothing's wrong Tira..." "That's not true." She said softly. Marron bade her to enter and they sat down on his soft bed. "What is really going on Marron kun?" Marron knew that when Tira used that nickname she's not going to stop from asking him until he says what's wrong. He sighed and looked at Tira. "I haven't been sleeping well, I guess." Tira looked at him worriedly. "Care to tell me why?" "Remember that mirror in the shop at Cherry Ville?" It brought a blush on Tira's face. "Who could forget? I still can't believe it was true." Marron smiled at her remark. "Well I saw this girl inside the mirror with silver flowing hair, bright blue lonely eyes and pale skin. Ever since then I kept seeing her in my dreams. She would always be lonely, sad, and most of the time crying. Every time I close my eyes I see her eyes, every time I sleep I see her crying. It wakes me up at the middle of the night and that event that happened a few nights ago wasn't just an accident." "What do you mean?" Marron pulled a piece of paper from under his pillow. "I saw this spell in the library and that night I decided to give it a try." Tira read the scripture that was written on the paper. "But this is an illegal spell even for you." "Quite so but I was able to do it. With minor consequences of course." Tira remembered the blood. "So it was true that the blood inside this room was yours?" Marron nodded and spoke softly. "I was supposed to slip into the world of after life but someone stopped me." "Who?" "The girl I kept seeing in my dream. She was here."  
  
The girl waited for Tira to go to bed before she appeared once again in the other side of Marron's mirror. Marron noticed her and hurriedly went to the mirror. He was smiling but the girl was frightened. "Don't be scared of me." The girl shook her head and touched the mirror's surface. Marron touched the surface as well and for some reason their hand met and Marron was able to enter her world. "You should not have come." The girl said gently. "They will find you, they might even kill you." Marron walked nearer to the girl but she backed away. "Who are you?" Marron inquired gently. "Angel..." "I'm Marron..." "I... I know who you are... I know what you are and what you can do. You can kill any of us with one spell..." Marron frowned with this remark. "Is that why you are afraid of me. "I'm not afraid of you... I can fight you if I want to. I'm afraid they'll find me." Marron walked nearer to her. "Who are they?" She shook her head and backed away. "They will find out they will find out." Marron tried to grab the girl so he could talk to her but then his hands passed her skin. That's when he backed away. "You're not the girl that was here that night. Who are you and why do you take her form?" The girl kept silent. Her heart was already beating fast and she was really scared now for the mage was in her domain. They'll find him and then they'll kill him... She started to cry. She started to run. No I'm not a doll... I am a human... She was so confused.  
  
Marron had seen the tears in her eyes he saw her break down. More importantly he saw her leave. He was powerless to stop her, he couldn't move. When she was gone the place shifted into another. He found himself looking into a mirror. Another one? He reached for it's surface but before he could touch it an image materialized inside. He saw a girl completely naked except that her wings were folded in front of her covering her pale body. She had silver flowing hair and pale skin. The creature opened her eyes and smiled towards Marron. She had bright blue eyes. Marron stepped forward towards the mirror and looked intently at the girl. The girl reached for his hand and Marron reached for hers. The mirror became a portal and the girl pulled him inside. "Who are you?" Marron whispered for it was the only thing he could do. "My name's Angel." "But I was talking to her a while ago, she left, she..." Marron stopped and bowed his head noticing that they were flying to unknown lands. A sweet laugh rang out and Marron looked at the girl. The girl looked at Marron and smiled warmly. "You would not understand now mage. Just see where we are going and you might answer that question." They flew for hours but all Marron could see are trees, meadows and valleys. The person who calls herself Angel hummed and a portal opened in front of them. She stopped in front of it and looked solemnly at Marron. "This is where I leave you mage. I believe you have mistrusted most of the mirrors so here's a portal for your convenience. It will take you to a place that resides in our heart. I hope you find your answer there." With that she leaned forward for a kiss but her lips never touched his instead Marron felt a rush of wind and the girl was gone. He stepped into the portal and a bright light consumed him.  
  
"Marron... Marron!" Carrot said shaking his unconscious brother. "Wake up Marron." Tira said tearfully. Carrot had found his brother laying on the floor when he came to check on him. He quickly found a weak pulse and alerted the others. Tira was the first to arrive. "What's going on?" The sleepy Gateau mused when he saw the light inside Marron's room. When he saw the body of Marron he was awakened and rushed towards the mage. Unusually so Big Momma was also there looking at the younger Glace. "A sorcerer did this. The question is who?" Big Momma said looking at the other hunters. "We'll bring him to the healer's wing of the Steller Church maybe there we can shed some light to the mystery." Gateau lifted Marron from the floor and carried him out the door with Carrot following along. Tira looked around the room. "Where's Chocolate?" Big Momma turned to Tira and replied. "I sent her to do some errands. She'll be back before dawn." Tira nodded and looked out the dark sky before going out the room as well. In the shadows a girl stood watch and smiled at the unfolding events. She turned around and walked deeper into the shadows to emerge in a big room where a big mirror stood in the middle. She walked towards it and bowed. "Everything is as planned Master Oreo." She smiled evilly and continued. "The hunters do not suspect a thing but the mage worries me. He lapses into this state at night and seems normal in the morning. Angel isn't going anywhere far. We will find her." A force came out of the mirror and seemed to strangle her. A voice so dreadful and cold rose up from the room and sent chills up her spine. "Just make sure that you so Cherry. You know the consequences that your actions might do. Do not fail me." The force had let her go and she was now a heap on the floor. Her pink hair lay scattered on the floor. A small girl entered the room and went to the girl. "Okaa- san..." Cherry looked up at the little girl and sat up. "Blue what are you doing here?" The girl ran to her mother and hugged her. "Is the man going to kill you okaa-san?" Cherry's eyes widened. She heard... She hugged the girl back and kissed it on the forehead. "No... the man isn't going to kill me." Blue looked up at her mother and opened her hand. "Look kaa-san... fire." Blue smiled at her mother. Cherry smiled at her and carried her into another room. I can't fail... for Blue I can't afford to fail...  
  
Marron woke up in the healer's wing placing his hand on his temple. "What was that all about?" He did not see the sleeping figure by his bed. When he turned that's when he saw Carrot sleeping by his bed. He dared not to wake him but when he got out of bed Carrot stirred and opened his eyes. "Marron? Are you all right?" Marron gave him a smile and nodded. "Thank god." Carrot went towards Marron and they both went out of the room. Marron suddenly felt something as he went pass a room. "What's wrong?" "Nothing... I just thought I saw something." Carrot looked at him worriedly. "Why don't we get our breakfast?" Marron just nodded and headed for the dining room. When they got there. Gateau was already seated. Carrot sat beside Marron and started eating. "Onii-san, aren't we going to wait for Chocolate and Tira?" Carrot shook his head and Gateau answered him. "Big Momma sent them both in a mission." "Without us?" "Yup without us." Carrot said. "That's strange..." Marron had no appetite for breakfast so he just excused himself and went to his tree to assess what he had seen last night.  
  
Meanwhile in the Steller Church Big Momma was getting worried. "Have the hunters reported yet Milpheyu?" Milpheyu shook his head and said, "We had difficulty knowing where they are right now. They have been marked as missing for three days now." Big Momma closed her eyes and clasped her hands. Daughter looked at her and said softly, "Do you think a sorcerer is behind this?" Big Momma opened her eyes and nodded. "Milpheyu gather the Haz knights... Find the hunters as fast as you possibly can. Start from where they had their last mission, Cherry Ville." Milhpeyu bowed and disappeared. "Who do you think is behind all this Big Momma?" Big Momma walked towards a window and looked solemnly at the slowly setting sun. "Someone who wants the sorcerers to rule Spooner. Someone Marron knows from the past. My child would have to suffer much. I pray that they can take it. Marron..."  
  
As if it were loud enough Marron looked up thinking that someone was calling him. He went back to reading his book when a faint cry rang out from the forest. Tira? He quickly jumped down the limb and ran towards the noise. He arrived on a cliff where a waterfall was located. He looked around and tried to listen despite the noise of the falling water. That's when he heard it. A small cry coming from below. He kneeled and saw a child in the water trying desperately to get out. She was calling for her mother. Marron quickly rushed towards the foot of the waterfall to save the child. When he got there the child was nowhere to be found. He dove into the water and swam deeper to get a glimpse of the child. He swam up for air and dove again. This time he spotted a glittering light; he swam towards it and found the child tangled in some Algae. He quickly untangled the weed to free the child and holding her in one hand he swam upward to save the both of them. He broke into the surface of the water and swam towards the ledge. When he got out the child was motionless. What am I going to do now? He placed the child on the ground and checked if she was breathing. Strange... She's breathing normally just unconscious. He carried the child into the forest and when he saw a clearing he quickly gathered dried twigs and leaves and started a fire. That would take care of that for a while. He shed off his wet clothes leaving his pants on and moving himself and the child closer to the fire. He looked at the child and that's when he noticed that her clothes weren't wet and she was unnaturally warm. She was shivering despite the fact that she was not wet or cold. He pulled her closer to him and cradled the small child in his arms.  
  
"Blue... Blue... Where are you child?" Cherry shouted inside the room. She desperately overturned all the furniture but when she passed the mirror where she could see all the hunters she noticed Marron cradling a small girl. She looked closely at the child. She had blue hair, blue dress and a bracelet made of sapphire on her right hand. "Blue how did you get there?" The upside down triangle wasn't visible on the girls forehead and for that Cherry was thankful. She kept watch as the two soundly slept in the warmth of the fire. "This does nothing to what you are going to go through mage. I do not owe you anything." With that she prepared the things she will need to battle the mage she was looking at.  
  
Angel carried Marron into another world. "Have you answered your question Marron?" Marron looked at Angel. "The truth is I have not." Angel nodded and looked at him solemnly. "Well it's best if you found it already." She released him and he started falling into a valley. He closed his eyes but he did not hit anything instead a gust of wind made him open his eyes. He saw a girl standing in front of the mirror where he saw Angel. He walked towards her but the reflection inside the mirror made him stop and look. Angel was there but not the Angel he was looking for. This Angel was formed by magic this Angel was a doll. To serve only her master, never to feel, to cry, to love, to have emotions. "Why..." The girl in front of the mirror asked. Marron looked at her. "Why are you here?" She turned around. "Have you not made yourself clear and not want to see me again?" Marron tried to touch her. She backed away. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." She shook her head. She raised her hand and let it run across the mirror. The image changed and Marron saw how she killed people with her powers. How she did everything her master had said, how she had been rebuilt every time she loses an arm or a leg. Then he saw how she had saved him in the hall of nightmares, how she had saved Chocolate from the tree and how she had helped Carrot. Lastly Marron saw the events that unfolded that night he had done the spell that had caused him to almost die. "You saved me... Why?" Angel walked towards him and touched his left chest. His heartbeat was beating faster. What's this feeling? "Your heart called me. I do not know what happened that day. I do not even understand why I am like this. I am a doll, made by my master to serve only him but you... your heart called me." When Marron was about to touch her she pulled back. "Why do you run away from me?" Angel backed away again and opened her hands. "I am born of the water. You are a summoner of the fire deity. You can kill us with just one touch. I do not wish for you to watch someone wither and die for I have seen it. That is why I escaped." Her hands were scorched and she closed them again. Angel sat down on the ground, which suddenly sprouted grass. "I know you have a lot of questions and my other half have brought you here because of those. Ask them now for this is the only chance you have." Marron sat directly across her and sighed. "Who are you really?" Angel laughed. "I have told you my name but I guess that does not satisfy you. I am Angel Tart. Or that was what my master gave me as a name." Marron looked at her and smiled. "What do you mean by 'the only chance I have'?" Angel looked solemnly at him and said, "After you awaken from this dream you will find yourself alone in the Church but do not be alarmed. You are not in the Steller Church you are currently under the illusion of Cherry. You will be fighting alone." "I don't understand... Where are my friends then? What do you mean a dream?" "Only in dreams can I afford to talk to you. Your friends are prisoners by Cherry but they are unharmed. You will be fighting Cherry." Marron started to stand up. "Do not go Marron. It is still not safe for you to go out of this dream." Marron looked at her and uttered these words, "I can not let them hurt my brother nor my friends. I'm not going to run away." As Marron was uttering this words a part of him wanted to stay and talk to Angel it's as if he wanted her to stop him. Angel stood up and turned her back to him. "Do you want to hear a truth?" Marron did not respond and Angel continued. "I was assigned to kill you Marron. That day you discovered Strawberry's mirror was also the time limit that was given to me to kill you. I could not... I could not dare kill you." Marron was still silent very silent. Angel was crying now and her words were becoming harder and harder to utter. "I can't kill you, I will not kill you and do you know why..." She turned around and found Marron just a few inches away from her. No... this can't be true. Angel shouted to herself. This is it... I need to do this... Marron assured himself. He leaned forward and kissed Angel on the lips not letting her speak another word. Angel was about to push him away when Marron pulled her closer to him. I'm not letting you go... I'm not letting you die... When Marron parted his lips from hers he embraced her tenderly and didn't let her go.  
  
Blue watched from the shadows what unfolded between Marron and Angel. She didn't feel anything but complete anger. She raised her hand and Marron was separated from Angel. Blue brought him in her realm. The realm of fire. "Marron..." He turned around to face the little girl he had saved. "Where's Angel?" Blue stomped her foot down and a blue fire wall surrounded Marron. "She's not here and she can never enter here. I don't let traitors enter my realm." She said while pacing towards Marron. Marron noticed the young girl grow up almost immediately. "What's going on?" He inquired at the sorcerer. He assumed she was a sorcerer when the upside down triangle appeared on her forehead. He pulled out his ofuda from his pocket and got ready. "My my little mage are you so sure that you want to do that?" She pulled out an orb and inside stood Angel frozen like an ice. "Yes mage she will die if I die. And you won't let her die. You said so yourself." Marron looked at her with contempt. "Come on mage I know you won't do it."  
  
Cherry watched from her room with great admiration. Blue is doing great. Our master made her grow up fast. For our master anything. She watched as the young sorcerer easily got Marron to surrender. It's just a little more time. She watched earnestly but a part of her was crying desperately. She closed her eyes to prepare herself to the fight that was about to unfold. A scream filled her room and she opened her eyes only to find Blue in Marron's arms completely suffering and in pain. "Blue!" She quickly got to her feet and went to the room where Marron and blue was located. I won't forgive him.. I won't forgive him.  
  
Marron didn't exactly know what had happened but he saw the girl wither in pain and sink to the floor. She was in complete pain and even when he approached her she even held out her hand towards him. "Help me." Marron had looked and hesitated. He wasn't sure if it was a trap but the girl was in complete pain. His heart cried out to her and that's when he kneeled beside her and tried his best to release her of her pain. "Master Oreo please help me." She whispered. Oreo? I've. I've heard that name before. That's when Cherry burst into the room and pushed Marron aside causing the orb to fall from Blue's hand and shatter on the floor. Angel came out of the orb lying on the floor. He rushed to her side and gathered her in his arms. Angel you're going to be all right. Please be all right. "Blue! Blue darling wake up my pet." The girl has suddenly turned back to her original form. "Okaa-san. Tasukite. Tasukite." "Shh. Pet, mommy's going to make everything all right." Cherry looked up at Marron's direction. "You will pay for what you did to her." Cherry's aura suddenly heightened and Marron protected the unconscious Angel from the powerful force coming their way. "I didn't do anything to her." Marron said placing Angel behind him and standing up. Now he remembered who Oreo was. "You better help your child. Oreo isn't who." "Shut up!!! How dare you talk about master Oreo. You do not know who master Oreo is. He saved all of us from death. He helped me raise my child." With a price thought Marron, he felt sympathy overwhelm him but he knew he had a promise to do. She can't be serious. Oreo isn't that kind of. creature. "You don't know what he is capable of." "Stop it!" Cherry shouted and fired a beam towards the mage. Marron evaded swiftly and turned his gaze towards her. "There's no use fighting me. If you gave her life to Oreo there's no hope for her. She's going to die even as we speak right now. Why don't you save your daughter?" Cherry lounged for him. "Master Oreo won't let us die." Yes he would. I saw him. Marron was more concerned about Angel rather than the mother who would not listen to him but when he looked towards her direction she wasn't there. Damn. He concentrated in saving himself now.  
  
Angel staggered to free Marron's friends despite her weakened state. They weren't supposed to be here in the first place. I wasn't suppose to meet him yet but it had happened. There's only one way to stop all this. She pulled an extraordinarily shaped crystal and struggled to crush it in her hand. She was in front of the other hunters now and seeing them her at was unusually at ease. They would not abandon him. He'll be all right. She focused all her remaining energy into crushing the crystal even though a part of her was screaming for her to stop. Fresh tears fell down her eyes as the shattered bits of crystal fell to the ground. She opened her hand and blew the fragments towards the unconscious hunters. "You would not remember any of this not even a slight memory." She turned towards Tira. "You are his dearest friend, I have seen you in his thoughts. I know you won't let him be lonely long." Then she turned to Chocolate. "I envy you Chocolate Misu. You have a caring sister and a new family. As for me I am trapped here." Turning to Gateau she smiled. "And you. Stop hitting on Marron you won't win. Besides a certain girl is waiting for you." As if hearing her words the brute smiled. Turning to the last hunter tears threatened to come out again. "And you Carrot Glace." She touched his cheek and caressed it. " How I envy you. Having a brother like Marron. He had so much love for you, even his feelings for me cannot compare to the one he has for his beloved brother. How I envy you. How I have wished to be normal but that can not be." She pulled her hand away and looked at them one last time. "Marron is lucky to have you as his friends and family and I know he would never leave you." A bright light erupted into the room and Angel was suddenly face to face with Lime.  
  
Marron had a sinking feeling within himself. Something's terribly wrong. Just then Angel appeared looking as pale as a ghost. "Angel!" Marron turned towards her completely forgetting about Cherry. With great efficiency gathered an enormous amount of energy and threw it at the unguarded mage. Angel saw this coming but unable to shout towards Marron. She gathered the drops of energy in her and threw a similar beam towards the on coming one. Marron ran to catch the unconscious Angel and turned at the preoccupied Cherry. Oreo's demanding for the price. He thought solemnly as he watched the little girl die. It's just like the last time.  
  
"Marron run!!!" Eora shouted. Marron looked confused. "I can't leave you here." Eora detached herself from the younger child. "You have to leave! Oreo, father is a powerful sorcerer. He knows your future, he knows you will someday turn against him. Save us Marron." That was the first time anyone told him that. In his young mind he could not understand making him more confuse. He was just a child, how will I save them when I myself can't save myself? His thoughts were interrupted by the loud thunder that rang inside the room. Eora and Moira looked around. They were scared for they knew who was coming. Eora looked very frightened but she looked at Marron with pleading eyes. "Leave now Marron so someday you can become a powerful being and you can save us." Moira, Eora's twin sister came up to them. She gave him a pressed flower, the color completely preserved, magic surrounded it. "My father gave me that and we decided to give it to you." Marron took the flower and looked at Moira. "Why?" "You have a family to return too. From what you've told us you have a loving brother, wonderful father and a lot of friends. We don't!" Moira was crying. "You left all of that because of what Marron?" She shook her head vigorously. "Forget it, go back. Your life is much better there." The opened door interrupted her words. Eora and Moira pushed him into the hiding place near the secret tunnel. A cold voice rang through the walls and Marron kept quiet. "Where is the boy?" It demanded. He heard Eora's scream. No don't hurt them. Then it was Moira's. "Where is he!!!" The voice demanded. Marron wanted to cry out but their pleas rang louder in his heart. Marron contented himself in pushing everything deep in his heart that at least made the voices grow soft. When he heard silence he slowly crept out of the place only to find Eora and Moira beaten up and in complete pain. "Good he didn't find you." Eora said with much difficulty. "Remember what I told you Marron Glace. Go back ho." Moira wasn't able to finish as she took her last breath. "Moira." Marron replied tears welling up. "Don't mind us Marron." Eora said in a hoarse whisper. "We are okay. Go home Marron Glace, be someone important and save." Eora didn't finish either she was gasping for breath. Marron was now crying. He saw them deteriorate at an alarming rate and die. "I promise Eora, Moira I will save you."  
  
Marron's eyes were filled with tears. Blue was dead and Cherry was crying. Angel opened her eyes and looked up at Marron. "They are in a much better place now. You better get out of here and save the others." Marron stood up and placed Angel Somewhere safe. His eyes were closed and when he opened them only anger registered from them. He's letting his emotions get the best of him. Angel tried to stop him but it was too late. Marron be careful.  
  
Milpheyu and the others arrived at Cherry Ville. Milpheyu didn't like what he was seeing. No one was around and everything seemed deserted. They searched every home, every store and corner but they couldn't find the hunters. I don't like this one bit. Milpheyu said to himself. Milpheyu was called towards a house. It was the last one they have not searched yet and when they came closer it projected a barrier. Curious and desperate he ordered the barrier to be taken down. They were up against a powerful barrier and in his estimate he knew it would be a while before they would be able to take it down. Where are you guys? Marron was so busy controlling his anger that he had too many close calls. Cherry was so intent in killing that she constantly took advantages when there was. I'm not going to die. He evaded an attack by jumping but as he landed Cherry was waiting for him with a beam on her hands. As Marron turned his head towards Cherry, she fired the beam and that's when Marron realized his mistake. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to arrive from the beam that he knew would cost him but it did not arrive. He opened his eyes only to see Angel's silver hair in front of him. No. She took the blast and with that she fell backward right into Marron's arms. Then Marron watched as Cherry feel in pain and slowly ever so slowly be consumed in flames. Oreo had taken another victim. Marron averted his eyes towards Angel, which was bleeding heavily. "Marron are you all right?" She asked softly. Marron nodded. Angel smiled and placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it. He's so warm. Marron's eyes held only pain and sorrow. "Do not be sad. Everything's going to be all right." Marron held her close to his heart. Angel heard them loud and clear in her mind and she smiled for it came from his heart. Closing her eyes she whispered, "Thank You." She did not open her eyes for she did not want to see the look in his eyes. He will see me fade from existence. I wish I could spare you the scene but what I came here for is done. With one final movement Angel kissed Marron. He was caught off guard but responded nonetheless. He saw her slowly fade and he wrapped his arms around her fading figure. When he was about to push away he noticed Angel go limp and then and there he knew the awful truth. He was pulling her close to him but he wasn't able to, as her fading body came close to his it burst into small glittering light. It flew around Marron as if comforting him but then suddenly vanished. No. No. "NO!!!" He shouted his thoughts and feelings. Just then Milpheyu and the others burts into the room.  
  
AN- There finished! Hope you liked it. Wait for the last Chapter it's where Marron fight his long forgotten foe. Thanks for reading this and please review. I really need to know if I did okay and I did justice to the characters. Please. Thank you. *Runs off to do some more writing since no one says she stinks at doing it.* 


	3. the past

AN- This is not part of the trilogy but a past explaining Marron's encounter with Oreo. How Marron knew Oreo and how he first associated with Big Mama. Hope you like this one too. Happy reading.  
  
Disclaimer- As usual I don't own Bakaretsu Hunter.  
  
"Marron!" Carrot shouted coming closer to a huge tree. "Marron please come out now." Marron heard his brother's plea but he sank deeper inside his hiding place. "No. I'm not going back. He heard his brother's voice grow distant. He sniffled a tear. Why didn't he protect me? Why did he let those guys beat me up? Why did he just watch? He asked himself as he went out of his tree. When he looked up four sky blue eyes greeted him. "Aaahhggg!" He shouted and fell on his back. He heard laughter and a pale hand appeared in front of him. "Here let me help you up." He reluctantly accepted and stood up brushing his clothes. "Who are you?" "Are you a son of that tree?" At this Marron couldn't help but laugh. "What?" "Nothing. I'm Marron Glace and you." He was shocked at what he saw. "What are you?" Two very angry faces looked at him. He bowed his head and said softly. "I'm sorry." "Heck don't worry about it. I'm Eora." "And I'm Moira, were twins." Marron looked at them and smiled. "Where do you live?" Moira asked him. " Nowhere. I'm. I'm running away." "Then come with us?" Moira said happily. "I've always wanted a brother. Ouch!" Moira said holding her head. "Stupid, we can't do that his parents would be worried." "No they'll not!" "He protested and Moira held his hand. "See Eora. Let's go home."  
  
Moira enthusiastically pointed to Marron everything inside their big home. "Wow you have a wonderful house but why don't I see your parents?" "That's when Moira's reaction turned gloomy. "Our mother died a whole year ago. Father isn't around much." Eora answered for Moira. They gave him a room and there he lived for a while. Every few days Marron saw Moira and Eora grow up. One day while they were playing Marron just had to ask. "Eora why do you grow up so fast?" Eora looked solemnly at Marron. "If I tell you do you promise to keep it a secret?" Marron nodded. "Marron our father isn't an ordinary father, he's a." "Sorcerer." Marron looked up and saw a tall man standing behind Eora. "Hello Father." Eora and Moira said sadly in unison. "Is this the boy Marron?" Marron flinched at hearing his name. The man smiled and patted him on the head. "Don't be afraid Marron." With that he picked up Marron and looked into his eyes. A cold feeling enveloped Marron's being. "I'm Oreo and you are always welcome at my house." Setting him down Oreo started walking away. "Marron are you all right?" Marron nodded but felt naked from Oreo's stare.  
  
After a whole month had passed Marron was beginning to miss everything and Eora with Moira had grown six years older than Marron. He wasn't bothered that his two playmates are older but the thought that no one tried finding him placed a whole in his young heart. Everyday he felt worse and worse. He didn't want to acknowledge it but he missed home, he missed his friends and his brother but he won't let others know he would always hide his feelings. Every night he would picture Tira crying looking for him, his father worried about him, Chocolate also looking for him and Carrot. Would he even care if I were gone? Would he stop looking for me? He would regularly cry himself to sleep and every day he pushed the feeling deeper into his heart. His hope slowly disappeared but every time that happened he felt worse and laughing became a rare sight from him.  
  
"Marron we need to talk." Eora said and ushered him to the kitchen. "What is this about Eora ne-san, Moira ne-san?" Moira seemed to be near in tears and Eora wasn't cheery either. "You have to escape Marron." "Escape from what?" "Who not a what. You have to escape our father." Marron was confused. "Why?" "We can't explain but you have to leave us." "When?" "As soon as possible." "Humanely possible." Moira added. "I'm still confused but I'll listen to you." Just then Oreo's voice rang through the house and Marron felt the cold grasp his being again. "Marron run!!!" Eora shouted. Marron looked confused. "I can't leave you here." Eora detached herself from the younger child. "You have to leave! Oreo, father is a powerful sorcerer. He knows your future, he knows you will someday turn against him. Save us Marron." That was the first time anyone told him that. In his young mind he could not understand making him more confuse. He was just a child, how will I save them when I myself can't save myself? His thoughts were interrupted by the loud thunder that rang inside the room. Eora and Moira looked around. They were scared for they knew who was coming. Eora looked very frightened but she looked at Marron with pleading eyes. "Leave now Marron so someday you can become a powerful being and you can save us." Moira, Eora's twin sister came up to them. She gave him a pressed flower, the color completely preserved, magic surrounded it. "My father gave me that and we decided to give it to you." Marron took the flower and looked at Moira. "Why?" "You have a family to return too. From what you've told us you have a loving brother, wonderful father and a lot of friends. We don't!" Moira was crying. "You left all of that because of what Marron?" She shook her head vigorously. "Forget it, go back. Your life is much better there." The opened door interrupted her words. Eora and Moira pushed him into the hiding place near the secret tunnel. A cold voice rang through the walls and Marron kept quiet. "Where is the boy?" It demanded. He heard Eora's scream. No don't hurt them. Then it was Moira's. "Where is he!!!" The voice demanded. Marron wanted to cry out but their pleas rang louder in his heart. Marron contented himself in pushing everything deep in his heart that at least made the voices grow soft. When he heard silence he slowly crept out of the place only to find Eora and Moira beaten up and in complete pain. "Good he didn't find you." Eora said with much difficulty. "Remember what I told you Marron Glace. Go back ho." Moira wasn't able to finish as she took her last breath. "Moira." Marron replied tears welling up. "Don't mind us Marron." Eora said in a hoarse whisper. "We are okay. Go home Marron Glace, be someone important and save." Eora didn't finish either she was gasping for breath. Marron was now crying. He saw them deteriorate at an alarming rate and die. "I promise Eora, Moira I will save you."  
  
He escaped from the house without a scratch and he wandered aimlessly in the woods. He hid himself in between the roots of his tree and there he cried freely. He remembered Eora and Moira. All those times that they were together. He opened his eyes and thought he heard Oreo's voice. He scrambled to get out and run. Teary-eyed he ran farther from the tree. He did not notice that it was raining he just kept running. His chest was screaming for air and his tiny legs ached but he wanted to get away, very far away. He bumped into something and he felt his whole body tremble. No don't let him be the person. Please no. He looked up and saw a woman, he felt a little relieved but he was still scared. "Who. Who are you?" He asked frightened, cold and hungry. The woman smiled. "You can call me Mama." Marron backed away from her. "Why aren't you wet from the rain? Are you a fairy?" Mama shook his head and kneeled to level his eye. "Does that bother you little Marron?" He shook his head slightly forgetting the reason he was out there in the woods. He looked up in surprise and backed away from her frightened once again. "How did you know my name? Are you with him?" "No I'm not with him but I have been watching you. Do you wish to go home?" "NO!" Marron said. The person named Mama saw the fear and pain in his eyes. She waved her hand and all of a sudden raindrops started staining her purple hair and dress. She came closer to Marron and said in her gentle voice. "What happened Marron? You can tell me." Fresh tears fell down his eyes and stammering he replied. "My friends. Back there. They died." With those words Mama scooped Marron and held him close to her, cradling the crying child and comforting him. "Shh. Don't worry everything is all right now." This is so warm. It's so nice. Marron thought as he cuddled deeper into the warmth. The woman's voice was enchanting and gentle. "My little Marron. Sometimes in life our dearest ones have to leave us. Reason varying all the time but your friends died to save you because they know that you will be someone great soon." The other words were left unheard as Marron felt himself fall into a very calming sleep, tears still falling in his eyes.  
  
"Will he be all right Mama?" Mama nodded and headed towards Marron's house. "He won't remember a thing but it is still up to him if he wishes to remember. His heart has taken too much pain and pressure. If this continues we will lose him to the other side. The death of his friends had a greater effect than fear. It's better if he doesn't remember a thing." Daughter flew near them. "Where will you bring him?" "I'll just ask one of the hunters to bring him home." "Who will you send?" "Maybe Caramel she's great with excuses and we can sure do use one right now." Daughter looked around feeling a little frightened "Do you think he's still around?" Mama nodded. "But he'll never dare bother him now." As the two left the woods a lurking shadow materialized. "You can't protect him for long Mama. Someday soon he'll fall into my trap and then I'll finish him and also your reign."  
  
AN- How did you like it? Please tell me. Please Review, please? Thanks 


End file.
